


The Crown of Legacies

by jacenmikaelson5



Series: Anakin's Salvation to Love [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Force Visions, Knights of the Fallen Empire, M/M, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: When Anakin Solo made the deal with Xoxaan. He is teleported back in time and erased from existence during the Zakuul Empire but as Thexan, everyone knows he was killed. But When the outlander came in chains, the real plan comes into action.





	The Crown of Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of Edge of victory 3 fic when Anakin fucked up the timeline when he killed luke and was punished by Xoxaan the guardian of the timeline. Something i made up I thought with her force intense powers that she would be. oh yeah there are two Valkorions this one in the past, and one the in the future that is living in Anakin Solos body after he rescue him from his prison in part 1.

**3637 B.B.Y**

**Zakuul, The Palace of the Eternal Dragon**

Anakin woke up in what appears to be Thexans room and looked around it has a large bed fit for a prince. Curtains were Dark blue with Black strips and statues of Zakuul knights "wow I can't believe it worked." He saw a mirror and walked over to it and saw his new body. Muscular body and in great shape but he still had his brunet hair.

Thexan sleeps in his underwear briefs Black and white. But he heard a knock so he grabbed the clothes or what appears to be robes. Anakin got his robes on and he opened the door. It was a women beautiful But he remember  who she is. "Vaylin and brother. what are you doing here?"

They walked in, Arcann stood up while Vaylin sat on Thexans bed "I have a plan to kill our father and become Emperor. But i need your help it seems Outsiders are coming here with a fleet to find something."  Anakin wondered where is Valkorion but he replied "Alright what do you want me to do?"

The sister came in the conversation "Just be ready. Umm wait there is something off about you." vaylin ignited her lightsaber and began to read Thexan she sensed fathers power. Then Arcann stopped her "Sister calm your self."

Anakin knew Vaylin was on to him but he has Valkorions knowledge, power, and his memoirs  "Brother where should we start." his brother nodded "well it seems the eternal fleet captured two survivors they are bring brought here first my ship I am going to meet them, go to Father." Arcann pat his brothers shoulder "good luck."

 

 Anakin got up and left the room his heart was pacing so fast. "Damn but I should find Valkorion." He is walking through the halls of the spire Anakin sensed the emperor. The Elevator took him up to the planets orbit to the eternal throne room. Anakin got out, he arrived at his door and went in. Valkorion saw his son and spoke "What is it my son?" Anakin thought the future one was still in him but he could not feel him but still has everything he shared.

He came closer to the emperor "Nothing just want to stay here until our prisoners arrive."

Valkorion smiled and laughed. The Jedi is thinking how to began his new life as someone else "where are you Valkorion? I need you help." Then Arcann came in the throne dome in orbit. He brought his guards and three prisoners and kneel to his father "His Glorious Majesty, Immortal Master and protector of Zakuul, Emperor Valkorion." His father said to his prisoners "Welcome."

Marr sensed this guys presence it was the same as vitiates "A new name, A new face... these aren't enough to hide from us."  Chris turned to Theron "Marr is telling the truth his presence is unmistakable." Shan is awed but that can't distract him he has to find a way out of this "So Chris do you think we can get these guys? I take the ones on the right you get the million on the left." He smiled and looked back at valkorion "Oh, I think a mistake has been made... but by who?"  The Jedi still has other half of vitiates spirt inside him "Even you couldn't have built all this there has to be another way." Valkorion looked at Chris he could feel himself inside this man "You presume limits to my power. There are none."

 

Meanwhile Anakin is in his own world for some reason time stopped or it is moving and he is trapped in his body again. he looked around and yelled "Valkorion i need help or anything," Then still nothing but someone appeared it was Xoxaan **"** he is locked deep in your mind **.** The emperor can only came back until you find your true love." Anakin crossed his arms  is pacing in the throne room of the Zakuul empire. He didn't know much about this sith ghost at all only she is powerful. "Who is my true love?”

Xoxaan smiled and gave him a stupid look "You should know it is Raynar."

Anakin lost all thought and sense of movement and continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty "I don't care about him he cheated on me and he is dead." XoXaan eyes widen in shock, and he realizes this is news to her. "You’re wrong I sense in you the love you still have for him and he is not dead when you killed your uncle I brought Raynar into this era."

Anakin glares at Xoxaan furiously "Why? He is weak and not to mention a dullard." She knew Anakin will be this hateful but not like this "There is a unknown enemy in this era thats why i brought him too. You both have the power to stop him."

He is not listening to her she is a sith spirt could be lying "You know what I don't care. Now send me back to the present." Xoxaan is not amused so she rasied her hand and force energy is surrounding it "Fine close your ears to the truth and i will not save you."

 

Then Anakin is back and saw the Jedi knight standing in front of valkorion with Theron. Arcann stepped closer to his brother and touched his shoulder "our time is almost here." Anakin clipped his lightsaber. Chris looked at Theron and said "what options do we have love." Theron nodded and step closer and gave Chris a kiss "together." Chris stared at valkorion 'Your power is unquestionable. I 've seen it firsthand. Our power, together ... nothing could stand in our way. I'm ready." Valkorion wave his hand over Chris and Theron cuffs and were unlocked. Then he unleashed Force lightning or some power transfer ritual.

Theron and Chris is in unspeakable pain. Arcann came walking behind Valkorion and told them "you are fortunate, Outlander. i struggled for years, sacrificed everything--tying to win such an invitation. You have done what i could not in exchange... i will do what you could not."

Arcann unhook his lightsaber and ignited it so did Anakin. They struck Valkorion in the chest Arcann said with Anger "you have made your last mistake... Father." Chris and Theron saw what happened and Valkorion said to his sons "Haha... time will tell."

Then valkorions body began to die A force blast knocked out The Jedi knight, spy, and Anakin.

 

 Later Anakin woke up his room and remembered the whole event "I have to talk to Arcann and Vaylin." He went out of his room. Anakin enters the living room of the royal palace in the spire, where Vaylin and Arcann are. Arcann is on a couch sketching. vaylin got up "Well, well, well, there's our brother!" She stands before him and blocks his way. Anakin need to talk to Arcann "Get out of my way, Vaylin." Vaylin smiled That Koth Vortena is hot if your in to that stuff "Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that officer? Koth, was it?"

 He has seen him around maybe. But first Arcann "If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

  Arcann grins. Anakin went down the steps and sat on the couch "Don't start, Brother!" He stopped Sketching for a minute 'i didn't say anything." Vaylin got back down her chair and said to Arcann "I'm bored. Our Brother is a strumpet, but at least he's having fun. I need entertainment." Arcann stared at his sister answer her sentence " What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it."

Vaylin wants to hang with brothers for a change " It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Brothers! It's the least you can do after you saved me from fathers control." Arcann drop what he is doing and got up "Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, with Fathers death and The party we had."

Anakin sighed he was hoping to get answers so told them "no i will stand here." Vaylin didn't like his answer "why not brother?" He turn to Vaylin be honset with her "I need to mediate for a while." Arcann touched vaylins shoulder and said "come on he needs a break we be sure to bring back roast gorak for you." Anakin shouted to Arcann "anything besides the gorak." They began laughing and left the room.

 

Anakin went into Thexans room and sat down on his bed, He felt soft alderaanian cloth in the blankets. The Jedi focused and closed his eyes and began thinking how he is going to live his new life now as Thexan. "I miss my parents, Friends, and."

He stopped before he finished the word. The disgust of him ever saying him again "Damn it maybe i should think about what she said, I wonder who is Raynar."

Then he sensed his presence it is calm, light, and happiness. He begins to focus more into the force yet he saw Xoxaan again she appear they are in the netherworld of the force.

Anakin saw her walking towards him “you are brave for a Jedi.” She is circling him and moving her hand on his body. Anakin is feeling weirder out and spoke to her “where is Raynar i need to know.” Xoxaan smiled and looked at him deeply “how much are you willing to sacrifice to find him?” He thought about it crossed his arms is pacing. Should he wonder if they are destined to be together? “I have given up everything.” Xoxaan knew he has not given up everything so she told him “not everything. Not yet.”

Anakin looked down at his old lightsaber and guess it. “You want my old lightsaber?” Xoxaan sat down on a stool that came out of nowhere “you would give me the lightsaber for the location of Raynar.” He told her the truth “And fine myself lost in time as your slave.”

She got pissed and flies up a few inches of the ground “I am Xoxaan and I only speak the truth.” Anakin stare at her for a while then she told him “I wouldn’t give it up either.” Xoxaan began to fly back into white fog; Anakin put out his hand and said “wait. Take your prize.”

He unclipped his old saber and she took it with her left hand. Then Anakin began to fade out of existence his body is turning to blue cracks, Xoxaan flies up more again to the fog she replied to Anakin “I am impressed Jedi. He must mean something to you.” She reveal that valkorion is being held prisoner then Xoxaan freed him “go to you puppet before he dies.”

Valkorion got free and went to Anakin “you have doomed us, Anakin. Her power was vast before and now you have given her mine. I poured my life force in that lightsaber when you freed me” Solo is crawling on his knees to him, He got up slowly told him “then we must take it back.”

Then Valkorion merged with Anakin’s body, He began to come back to reality, so he ignited Thexans saber and charged to her. Xoxaan turned around did a force power that pushed Valkorion back and made Anakin fell it to the ground helpless.

Then Xoxaan said to him “the man you came to find is not here on Zakuul.” She bent down touched her index finger to his chin and told him “The Saber is lost. So look to Nar Shaddaa and the Hutt armies that surround it. Look to the holocron. Valkorion will stop not until the whole galaxy is dominated.” Then Xoxaan helped him up and hugged Anakin. Then Anakin saw a vision, Raynar is in the red light sector on Nar Shadda in a store. He also saw mystery man claiming a crown and rules like emperor with it. Then back to his present time he saw his whole family die.

 

Anakin woke back up in Thexans room he saw Valkorion appearing to him “we must go now that man is stealing a very dangerous sith artifact.” So Anakin gather his effects, supplies, and Thexans lightsaber went out his door.

He casual walked down the hallway in the spire Valkorion told him “go down two floors it is a hanger and take the Zakuul shuttle.” Anakin went through the security no problem. He arrived in the hanger and saw Vaylin she waved at him “hey brother where oh where are you off to?” He thought of something “um our mother wants to talk to you upstairs very important.”

She eyebrows lifted then she saw something very off about Thexan. That presence she felt is her father but how he is dead Arcann killed him. “Oh alright I will talk to her then Arcann.”

She walked past Anakin. Then he hurried in the Shuttle began pressing the buttons to turn it on. The ship is online so Anakin sat down and punched in the coordinates if he remembered right to Nar Shadda. The Ship is began rising and flew past the ray shield it is now in open space. Anakin activate the hyperdrive, The Ship engines went to full drive then the Shuttle blinked. Anakin is trying to stay awake but the lack of sleep is killing him he must find Raynar.

Then his eyes lids shut then he and Valkorion are back in the netherworld of the force walking until they saw Xoxaan sitting in a throne “I know why you are here.” Valkorion came in angry "return you have stolen." Xoxaan is playing with a tiny tukata "silence Tenebrae, you forget yourself." He backed off Then She is holding the lightsaber smiling "stolen... He begged me to have it.And what of you Anakin?" He is walking towards her "I am here for Raynar i need to know where on the planet to look." She eyes went to Valkorion then to Anakins "you seek to save him." He sighed I hate how Raynar dumped him or cheat on him for another guy but looked in her yellow and purple eyes "There must be a way. There is truth in your vision. grant me another."

She leaned forward  "to what end for knowledge or revenge? Oh you don't have to tell me. here is your truth." She waved her hand and Anakin saw a warehouse a name called Thul Interior refurbishments incorporated. Yet he the unknown man there looking for that crown. Then Anakin woke up the ship is still hyperspace he sighed. He put his hands on his face "damn I really need to get home i feel so outlandish." 


End file.
